Rommy Mendoza
México |estado = Activa }} Romelia "Rommy" Mendoza es una talentosa actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con más de 35 años de trayectoria, mejor conocida por haber sido la voz de Winnie Cooper en Los años maravillosos. Estuvo casada con el también actor Mario Castañeda y es madre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA, de 1979 a 1982. Tuvo como maestros en el doblaje a Armando Coria Sr., Narciso Busquets, Víctor Mares y Maynardo Zavala. Huey.jpg|Hugo (algunos eps.) en Patoaventuras. Kate-beckinsale-underworld-image-5.jpg|Selene, Protagonista de la Saga Inframundo. Izayoi.png|Izayoi en Inuyasha. Shizu2.png|Shizu (madre de Shiori) también en Inuyasha. Princesa_Abi.png|La Princesa Abi también en Inuyasha. 29148-26130.gif|La T-X en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. Img-thing.jpg|Linda Flynn en Phineas y Ferb, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Candy.PNG|Candy Kong, en Donkey Kong Country Filmografía Películas Talia Shire *Adrian Pennino - Rocky V (redoblaje del 2000) (1990) *Adrian Pennino - Rocky IV (redoblaje del 2000) (1985) *Adrian Pennino - Rocky III (redoblaje del 2000) (1982) *Adrian Pennino - Rocky II (redoblaje del 2000) (1979) *Adrian Pennino - Rocky (redoblaje del 2000) (1976) Kate Beckinsale *Selene - Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *Selene - Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Selene - Inframundo (redoblaje) (2003) *Christina Mariell - Atrapado (1995) Julie White * Sra. Witwicky - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Sra. Witwicky - Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Sra. Witwicky - Transformers (2007) Teri Polo *Pamela Martha "Pam" Byrnes-Focker - La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) *Pam Byrnes - Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Pam Byrnes - La familia de mi novia (2000) Helen Hunt * Betty Fitzgerald - La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) * Kelly Frears - Náufrago (2000) * Arlene McKinney - Cadena de favores (2000) Nicole Kidman *Devlin Adams - Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Susan Stone - Todo por un sueño (1995) Brooke Shields *Madame Varcolac - La mansión Wolfberg (2010) *Brenda Starr - Brenda Starr (1989) Demi Moore *Virginia Fallon - Bobby (2006) *Helen - Los secretos de Harry (1997) Monica Bellucci *Dr. Lena Fiore Kendricks - Lágrimas del sol (2003) *Persephone - Matrix revoluciones (2003) Vinessa Shaw * Kate Russo - Corky Romano (2001) * Eileen Wells - Los 70's (2000) Valeria Golino *Giuletta Guicciardi - Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) *Ramada Rodham Hayman - ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) Melanie Griffith *Maria Ruskin - La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) *Audrey Hankel - Totalmente salvaje (1986) Amy Steel ''' *Ginny Field (archivo) - Viernes 13 parte III (1982) *Ginny Field - Viernes 13 parte II (1981) '''Otros papeles * Miriam (Olive Deering) en Los diez mandamientos (1958) (Redoblaje) * Senorita Starch (Shirley Douglas) en Lolita (1962) (Redoblaje) * Recepcionista en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (Doblaje Original) * Norma Watson (P.J. Soles) en Carrie (1976) * Sharon Cooper (Maureen Teefy) - Vaselina 2 (1982) * Debbie Klein (Tracie Savage) - Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Angela Pleasence) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * Anna Crowley Beissart (Shelley Long) en Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) * Niki (Darcy DeMoss) / Lizabeth (Nancy McLoughlin) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) * Linda (Denise Bixler) - Evil Dead II (1987) * Ron Thompson (Jared Rushton) - Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) * Maizy Russell (Gaby Hoffmamn) en Tío Buck al rescate (1989) * Ellen Jane Burrows (Linda Hamilton) en Encantado Señor Destino (1990) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Doblaje original) * Joanna (Sarah Trigger) - Bill y Ted: Dos viajeros en el tiempo (1991) *Eloise en Prisioneros del honor (1991) * Mulready (Kelly Jo Minter), Recepcionista de la Clínica Halberstrom (Cristi Conaway) y voces adicionales en Doc Hollywood (1991) * Reportera (Vivian Ecclefield) en Article 99 (1992) * Karen Carr (Madeleine Stowe) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (Doblaje Original) * Kelly Kapowski (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) en Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) * Dra. Lazarus (Jill Hennessy) - Robocop 3 (1993) * Kay Davies (Meg Ryan) - Secreto carnal (1993) * Dra. Theresa McCann en El cirujano * Sherry Rogers (Laraine Newman) - Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) * Annie McKnight (Bethany Bassler) - El cazador (1998) (1998) * Directora en El engaño (1998) * Bernice (Gina Belafonte) - El divorcio es lo mejor (1999) * Cora Duvall (Julianne Moore) - El jarrón de la fortuna (1999) * Betsy Hunter (Maureen McCormick) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Profesora (Kelly Coffield) en Scary Movie (2000) * Roxana (Ivana Milicevic) - Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) *Sandra (Rachel Griffiths) - Éxito por los pelos (2001) * Jessica Kamen (Bridget Fonda) - El beso del dragón (2001) * Klammie (Jessica Napier) - Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Sophia (Maria Canals Barrera) - El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Whitney Ann Barnsley (Jenny McCarthy) - Crazy Little Thing (2002) * Dorothea (Mary Lynn Rajskub) - No me olvides (2002) * Voces adicionales - El equipo del grito (2002) * Madre de Hanna - El concurso del millón (2003) * Hildenberg (Megan Kuhlmann) - Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) * T-X (Kristanna Loken) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Ann Merai (Sanaa Lathan) en Tiempo límite (2003) * Laura en Un hijo genial (2003) * Elsa (Silvia de Santis) - Yo soy David (2003) * Joan (Rebecca Romijn) - El castigador (2004) * Jennifer Bennister (Stephanie Romanov) - Más allá de la muerte (2004) * Molly (Amy Poehler) - Shortcut to Happiness (2004) * Barbara (Missi Pyle) - Soul Plane (2004) * Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer) - El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) * TJ (Sarah Parish) - Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) * Linda Ditka (Susan Barnes) - Gritando y pateando (2005) * Tricia (Zooey Deschanel) - Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) * Gloria Montebello (Gina Hecht) - Pizza de mi corazón (2005) (acreditada como Romelia Mendoza) * Claire Miller (Julianna Margulies) - Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Tina (Laura Benanti) - Ritmo y seducción (2006) * Zoe Bell (Ella Misma) - A prueba de muerte (2007) (Redoblaje) * Mesera (Alana Husband) - Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Det. Catherine Pulliam (Yelda Reynaud) - Living & Dying (2007) * Karen (Paige Turco) - Entrenando a papá (película) (2008) * Kate (Kelly Rowan) - Jack y Jill contra el mundo (2008) * Sarah Rodriguez (Debra Messing) - Nada como las vacaciones (2008) * Claire Dunn (Lisa Kudrow) - Paper Man (2009) * Luka (Tania Nolan) - Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Marianne (Nicole Beharie) - Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) * Sarah Cassidy (Elisabeth Shue) - La casa de al lado (2012) * Tulip (Catherine Zeta-Jones) - Lady Vegas (2012) * Voces adicionales - La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Howard - Capitán Phillips (2013) *Mamá del grupo de viajeros (Rhoda Griffis) - Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong * Katie Rogers en Fuego en el cielo * Jasmín (Elizabeth Gracen) en La Muerte del Hombre Increíble * Billie Ross en Acción directa * Jenna en Jóvenes pilotos *Louise en Honorables delincuentes *Holly Parker en Mujer soltera busca 2 *Lita en Cartas de un asesino *Lavinia Meredith en Gosford Park *Samantha Howard (Heather Graham) en La esposa del diablo *Rhonda en Boot Camp *Amiga de Sra. Applegate en El encuentro con los Applegates *Voces diversas en Ricardo III *Jirafa en Pequeños hermanos *Maestra en Los tres fugitivos *Voces diversas en Star Trek: La nueva generación *Maestra (Laura Linney) en Jugada inocente *Liz en El hombre y el espejo *Kate en Marineros sin brújula Películas animadas * Linda Flynn-Fletcher/Linda 2D en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011) * Mamá de Penny en Bolt: Un Perro Fuera de Serie (2008) * Zell en Bratz: Pura magia (2006) * Emmy en Metrópolis (2001) * Alison en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? (2000) * Darla Dimple (canciones) en Los Gatos no Bailan (1997) * Hathi y Louie en El Librito de la Selva (1996) * Dawn en Los ositos cariñositos II: Una nueva generación (1986) * Esposa de Fred en Cuento de Navidad (1982) *Babs en Segunda estrella a la izquierda * Torbellino en Torbellino va a la Guerra (Animacion Italiana) * Voces diversas en Los fantasmas de Scrooge * Voces diversas en Reyes de las olas * Voces diversas en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños Series de TV [[Brooke Shields|'Brooke Shields']] *Madre de Miley - Hannah Montana (2006-2007) *Susan Keane - La bella Susan (1996-2000) Kristin Chenoweth *April Rhodes - Glee, buscando la fama (2009-2011) *Olive Snook - Criando malvas (2007-2009) Kate Sheldon ' *Nadira - Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) *Nadira - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) 'Tiffani-Amber Thiessen *Kelly Kapowski - Salvados por la campana (1989-1993) *Billie Chambers - Fastlane Otros personajes *Lisa Woodman (Mayim Bialik) en MacGyver (1989-1990) *Elizabeth Fisher/Evelyn Bass (Laura Harring) en Chica indiscreta (2009-2010) *Tanya Baxter en Es tan Raven (2003-2006) *Carly Reynolds (Hilary Swank) en Beverly Hills, 90210 *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) en Grey's Anatomy *Sookie St. James (Melissa McCarthy) en Las chicas Gilmore *Amanda Zimm (Laura Bertram) en Tiempos inolvidables *Doly (Shulie Cowen) - Samantha Who? (temporada 2, ep. 20) *Willis Jackson (niño) en Blanco y negro *Winnie Cooper en Los Años Maravillosos (1988-1993) *Sofia Curtis (Louise Lombard) en CSI: Las Vegas desde la 6 temporada *Victoria Escalante en El Zorro (1990-1993) *Allegra en La ventana de Allegra *Emily Taheny en Comedy Inc. *Audrey Lidell (Busy Philipps) - Dawson's Creek *Hillary Banks (Karyn Parsons) en El Príncipe del Rap en Bel Air (1990-1996) *Príncipe Sprocket (Barbara Goodson) en Power Rangers: Zeo *Sra. de los vegetales y La Madre naturaleza en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Sra. Sethz en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2007) *April Rhodes (Kristin Chenoweth) en Glee *Nikki Carpenter, Zoe Ryan, Mary Ruth Giordano, Maria Romburgen, Mesera (Diane Adair), Laura Farren (Nana Visitor) y Penny Parker en MacGyver *Lost **Susan Lloyd (Tamara Taylor) (2005) **Diane Janssen (Beth Broderick) (2006) *Dori Dureau en Martillo Hammer *Janet Gavin (Andrea Roth) en Rescátame * Carol Brady (Florence Henderson) en La tribu Brady (Temporadas 4-5) *Catherine McAllister (Dana Delany) en Pasadena *Jennifer (Melanie Wilson) en Dos perfectos desconocidos *Voces adicionales en Bones *Teniente Brooke McKenzie (Melony Anderson) en Manimal *Acte en Anno Domini *Zoe Landau (Jennifer Beals) en Miénteme (2009-presente) * Mary Ann Summers (Dawn Wells) en La isla de Gilligan (Redoblaje de algunos capitulos) *Lady Elizabeth Blount (Ruta Gedmintas) en Los Tudors (Doblaje original mexicano) *Veronica Dewdrop "La Beetle" (Jenny Galloway) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Agente 33 (Maya Stojan) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Sony) *Voces diversas en El mentalista * Voces diversas en CSI: New York *Voces diversas en Los Magníficos *Alex Devlin (Kim Delaney) en Misión del deber *Brandy Preston en Muelle 56 *Rita (Xuxa) en Las Brasileñas *Jueza Smiley en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles * Rita Santos (Desde la Segunda Temporada) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (2015-Presente) Series animadas * Teela en He-Man y los amos del universo (1983-1985) * Gigi en Harvey Birdman, abogado(2000-2007) * Daisy Jo en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2010 en adelante) * Linda Flynn en Phineas y Ferb (2008 en adelante) * Srta. Vavoom y voces adicionales en Tom y Jerry Kids * Mamá y Umbriell (la sirena) en Futurama * Sonia the Hedgehog en Sonic Underground * Candy Kong en Donkey Kong Country * Marana en Kassai y Leuk * Mamá de Tino en La pandilla de fin de semana * Pandy en Los Rescatadores * Chloe en Madeline (1988-93) * Beehonie en Kissyfur * Voces adicionales en Daria * Maestra de tercer grado (temporada 14, un ep.) en Los Simpson * Hugo en Pato Aventuras (1987-1991) Anime *Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes (1996-1997) *Ash Ketchum (niño) y Marian Meridian (temporada 12) en Pokémon (2010) *Hada mistica en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Lilian y Vivian Meridian en Pokémon (2003-2007) *Casey en Pokémon (2000-2002) *Violet en Pokémon (1998) * Nobita Nobi (2ª-4ª temporada) en Doraemon *Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere (1ra aparición) en La novicia rebelde *Kogoro en Zatch Bell *Birdy en Birdy the Mighty *Zria Gagarik / Gaine en Shaman King *Izayoi / Mujer del limbo / Madre de Shiori en Inuyasha *Tom Misaki (niño, 1ª voz) en Supercampeones (original) *Schaffe en Robots Ninja *Flone Robinson en La familia Robinson *Ingram en Bakugan *Mijang (Hermana de Yato) en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Participación sin identificar *La magia de Zero Documentales *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - Dawn Halfalker *Cómicos en el escenario - Mujer entrevistada en la calle *Me parece conocido - Joan Cusack Telenovelas Brasileñas Juliana Paes *Rita en Lazos de familia *Karla en El clon *Mulher Embuçada en Siete mujeres *Jacqueline Joy en Celebridad *Creuza en América Letícia Spiller * Betina en Vivir la vida * Antonia en La Guerrera Otros ''' * Marlene en Uga Uga (Isadora Ribeiro) * Judite en Puerto de los Milagros (Carla Marins) * Irene en Mujeres apasionadas (Martha Mellinger) * Jurema en Señora del destino (Catarina Abdala) * Esther en Bajo la Luna (Zezé Polessa) * Marisa en Paraíso tropical (María Padilha) * Araci Barbosa en Dance dance dance (Angela Dip) * Marly en Río del destino (Leona Cavalli) * Reina Helena en Cuento encantado (Mariana Lima) * Tereza Cristina Buarque Siqueira Velmont en Fina estampa (Christiane Torloni) * Rita (Xuxa) en Las Brasileñas * Amparo en Flor del Caribe (Martha Nieto) * Helena en La Sombra de Helena (Júlia Lemmertz) Videojuegos * Hammer, Lady Grey, voces varias en Fable II (2008) * Ahri en League of Legends (2009) * Aldeanas, voces varias en Fable III (2010) Dramas coreanos *Kang Hee Soo en Big: Creciendo sin querer Dirección de doblaje *Las aventuras de Sonic *Sonic, el heroe *Sonic Underground *El aguador *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) *Oso, agente especial *Fina estampa *Cuna de Gato *Rescatando a papá *Samantha Who? *Miénteme (algunos capítulos) *Hombres de cierta edad *Beautiful Boy *Shame: Deseos culpables *Storm Chasers *Rose on Tour *Shark Attack *Los miserables *La casa de al lado *La Guerrera * La Sombra de Helena * Carrusel (segunda mitad de la serie) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (Temp. 2-) * La tribu Brady (Temp 4 y 5) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - ''Made in Spanish'' *Art Sound México *ArtSpot Dubbing Mex *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CINSA *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House *MADE Productions *Mystic Sound *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound - ''Macías TV'' *Sonomex *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb'' *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - ''Suite Sync''''' *Servicio Internacional de Sonido *Telespeciales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos